leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jinx/SkinsTrivia
Aspectos Aspectos= Jinx OriginalSkin.jpg| Jinx MafiaSkin.jpg| |10-Oct-2013 }} Jinx_2.jpg| |26-Ene-2015 }} |-|Capturas de pantalla de los Aspectos= Jinx Screenshots.jpg|Aspecto Clásico Jinx Mafia Screenshots.jpg|Jinx Mafiosa Archivo:10994357_10155367494470556_6342510236851704008_o.png|Jinx Explosiva Trivia * Relaciones: 'Se cree que la hermana de Jinx es Vi, pero no se sabe nada, tambien que no son hermanas si no simples rivales, junto a Caitlyn. Jinx fue diseñada por RiotTeaTime, Gypsylord y Ransom.Riot Ransom *La voz de Jinx es hecha por Sarah Anne Williams en inglés, Isacha mengibar en español y Karla Falcon en español Latino. *Antes de ser revelada, Ransom describió a Jinx como alguien "con una personalidad única", y que su color de cabello era compartido por solo . *Jinx está inspirada por The Joker (el Guasón, Batman), Gollum (El señor de los anillos), y Helena Bonham Carter (Actriz reconocida por su rol en Sweeney Todd). Esto se denota aquí por una de sus ilustraciones por RiotTeaTime. *La primera referencia al nombre de Jinx fue en un post hecho por CertainlyT sobre el siguiente campeón, "No ™? You've ''jinxed us. ("¿No ™? nos han maldecido"). *Jinx hizo su primera aparición en la ilustración de , y su segunda fue en el póster de la fiesta en la piscina. *El 20 de septiembre, Jinx cometió un acto de vandalismo en la página de campeón en el sitio web de League of Legends de Vi. Lo firmó como "X wuz here" ("X etubo aquí", con el error ortográfico aposta). *El cartel de Se Busca de Jinx revela que sus crímenes son: Asesinato, asalto sin provocación, perturbar la paz, indecencia publica, asesinato otra vez, re-coloración no autorizada de propiedades, personificación poco halagadora de un oficial, detonación temeraria de explosivos, destrucción de la paz, hurto realmente menor, tamaño de armas exorbitante, un poco mas de asesinato, incitar a la histeria colectiva, burlarse de la paz, cruzar realmente sin cuidado de la calle agravado y creación no autorizada de un póster oficial de Se Busca. *Su baile es una referencia a Jake el perro de la serie televisiva Hora de Aventura. una comparación lado a lado puede verse aquí *Interesantemente, VI, X y C son números romanos. Esto llevó a jugadores a especular que hacen referencia al rango, estructura o apodos de la antigua banda de Vi. C es un personaje mencionado en la historia de Caitlyn, su archinémesis. **Aunque tal vez sea una coincidencia, el numero romano CXVI significa 116; Jinx es el campeón número 116. El único otro numero correctamente hecho que se puede formar con C, X, y VI, es XCVI (96). *El sitio oficial de League of Legends confirma que Jinx es originaria de Zaun. *Hay un evento durante una partida que aparece si Jinx se encuentra en el equipo opuesto que y/o , llamado ¡Atrápame si puedes! *Jinx aparece en la ilustación del aspecto , acostada sobre una gran dona. *Jinx, como muchos otros campeones, tuvo que ser modificada para ser mas fácilmente reconocible durante el juego. *Cuando la definitiva de Jinx explota, una cara feliz puede verse formada por el humo, durando no mas que un segundo. *Jinx es el primer campeón cuya animación de risa se repite automáticamente. *La ametralladora de Jinx, Pum Pum, usa un par de orejas de conejo, que son visibles cerca de su brazo derecho. *Cuando Jinx muere, sus coletas forman un corazón. *Jinx es similar a Harley Quinn, de los cómics de Batman. *El Splash Art de es el mismo que , solo que esta destrozado. Frases *La frase de Jinx "¡Say hello to mis amigas de tamaños variados y convenientes!" es una parodia de la famosa frase de Tony Montana en la película Scarface, "Say hello to my little friend" traducida como "Dile hola a mi pequeño amigo". **Esto también hace referencia a que sus armas pueden cambiar de tamaño entre su estado activado y su forma compacta cuando están guardadas. *Sus frases cuando utiliza su son homenajes a los videojuegos Worms en donde se utilizan armas que pareces bazookas. *''"'Es perdedora, lista para llorar!' T-T-T-Ta!"'' Es cantada con la melodía de la canción de login de , al igual qu eser una referencia a la letra de dicha canción en ingles. *''"¿Jinx? ¡De Jinx! que tonto es."'' se compara con las frases de : "Vi, de Violencia / Victoria / Vigor". *"Tres armas equivalen a jamas sentirme obligada a pedir disculpas." es un homenaje a la famosa cita de la película de 1970 'Love Story.' *"Hay que comportarse...mejor no''" en ingles,'' es una referencia al meme de internet ''Said No One Ever, ya que en inglés la cita termina con "S'said no one, ever", traducido como "Nadie lo dijo, nunca"'' *''"Y si tuviera una pistola que disparara...otras pistolas!?" es una referencia directa al meme'' "pistola que dispara otras pistolas". *''"Tengo un montón de cinturones! y no se para qué."'' puede ser una referencia al hábito de Tetsuya Nomura de agregar cinturones a los diseños de personajes de Final Fantasy como este. *Crees que estoy loca deberías de ver a mi hermana. *Estoy loca tengo un certificado medico y todo. Aspectos ; *El fondo de su ilustración es el mismo que el del aspecto clásico de solo que destruido luego de la racha de crímenes de Jinx. *Su ropa se describe como el atuendo callejero de Zaun. *Bajo la pierna de Jinx hay un graffiti incompleto, imposible de leer que dice "HE", posiblemente sea un simple "HE, HE, HE" de risa. *Jinx está vestida como una flapper. * , y pueden verse en el fondo de su ilustración. *Cartas similares a las azules de pueden verse en la ilustración. *En este aspecto, Pum Pum la ametralladora se convierte en un estuche de violín, referenciando al cliché en las historias de Noire donde los gángsters escondían armas como sub-ametralladoras Thompson en estuches o cajas de instrumentos para atacar a sus rivales. *Su baile en este aspecto cambia al "The Charleston", un baile popular de 1920. Una comparación lado a lado puede verse aquí. *Cuando Jinx usa su baile la canción "Get Jinxed" se reproducirá en el fondo. *Jinx Mafiosa es la segunda skin no legendaria en tener líneas especiales, las otras son , , , y * Esta skin fue propuesta por la comunidad, como se muestra aquí. * Está inspirada en Jacob "Jake" Long de '''Jake Long: el dragón occidental. * Fue lanzada 9 días antes del Año Nuevo chino 2015. Relaciones * , y solían forma parte de la misma pandilla, hasta que Vi se salió y Jinx se volvió loca. ** A Ekko le gustaba Jinx, antes de que se volviera loca. *Tiene una relación antagonista con . *Hay fuertes creencias de que Jinx y son hermanas, aunque cada vez que se le presenta la pregunta a Riot la rebotan, cosa que no solo no termina con las sospechas, sino que aviva el fuego. **Fue confirmado que cada campeón tiene una hermana, y ya se a escuchado sobre la "hermana de Jinx" y "La hermana de Vi" - sin embargo, sus menciones no las implican directamente.Nicki TaylorJinx/Vi hint **Aparentemente Vi no conocía o reconocía la existencia de Jinx. Por el contrario, las fuerzas del orden ignoran intencionalmente aspectos de sus familias con el fin de mantener una base respetable como parte de su deber, igualando incluso a sus propios miembros de la familia por ley. **Interesantemente, ambas tienen fuertes elementos opuestos. Vi tiene cabello rosa y corto y ojos azules, es una de las mujeres mas altas y tiene un cuerpo bastante imponente y ancho, usa combate melé y tiene armadura completa, mientras que Jinx tiene cabello azul y largo, ojos rosados, es baja, usa armas de largo alcance y apenas usa ropa. **Es completamente posible que las dos no sean hermanas y que Riot no confirme su relación porque no existe - y que Riot solo disfrute viendo la reacción de la comunidad buscando las posibles hermanas de cada campeón mientras la verdadera hermana está en camino. Esto se apoya en la frase de Jinx, "¿Crees que estoy loca? Deberías ver a mi hermana.", ya que la personalidad y temática de Vi no encajan en esa descripción.. ***La posibilidad se confirma con la cita de Lyte en el Abismo de los Lamentos a : "¡Te ves como tu hermana! Er, espera, no debería hablar de eso..."y en latino "¡Te pareces a tu hermana! Espera, no debería hablar de eso...", esto es una traducción]. Vi y Jinx no tienen ninguna similitud física entre ellas. La hermana de la que habla puede no haber sido revelada aun. *Según un Reddit AMA, Jinx quiere abrazar a . Sin embargo, Ziggs le tiene bastante miedo a Jinx. Media Vídeo Musical: Voz de: Agnete Kjølsrud de la banda Djerv. Enlace a la página de descarga oficial. Mensajes ocultos Algunos mensajes ocultos y otros campeones pueden ser vistos o se mencionan en el vídeo musical: *En el segundo 0:25, el mensaje "HA HA HA" está escrito en el cohete en el que esta surfeando. *En el minuto 1:17, un primate parece haber sido vandalizado por Jinx que se parece a The Joker de la serie Batman. *En el minuto 1:25, el mensaje "Jinx was here!" ("Jinx estuvo aquí") esta escrito en el rinoceronte que está montando. *En el minuto 1:29 se puede ver a y sus bombas con calaveras representados como globos. *En el minuto''' 1:43, 'hay un graffiti en la pared, que dice "Nerf Heimerdinger." y "League of Jinx." *En el minuto '''2:16, ' se encuentra en la cima de los robots destruidos. Animación del Login: Para ver el video: https://youtu.be/0nlJuwO0GDs Videos League of Legends Four Cool Things Jinx Can Do Referencias Categoría:Campeón/Aspectos y Trivia de:Jinx/SkinsTrivia en:Jinx/SkinsTrivia fr:Jinx/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Jinx/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Джинкс/SkinsTrivia Categoría:Harrowing 2015 Categoría:Deleite Lunar 2015